smcfandomcom-20200215-history
2nd Great Mapping War
The Start of the War The 2nd Great Mapper War was a war that was fought between the Anarx and the Anti-Anarx Pact (later known as the Shield of the SMC Pact). Ontario declared war on JustYourAverage by launching multiple nuclear missiles at Ratcha Anachak, basically JYA's country, during the Renian-Koko War. Almost all were shot down, but one nuke managed to explode on the capital of Ratcha Anachak, JYA, and destroyed everything. Shortly after, the R-K War was stopped in order to stop Ontario. Ontario had formed the Anarx, an anarchic alliance to destroy WSMA and unite the SMC in anarchy (which is kind of an oxymoron but digression, digression). Meat of the War FNAFfunny, who technically seemed as if he was going to fight JYA and Ontario to make a greater Austrian-Hungarian Empire (or something), ceased all war attempts and went onto the Defender's Side along with JYA. Shortly after JYA was nuclear-attacked, he formed the Anti-Anarx Pact and invited all non-Anarx members. At the time, Anarx members included MAPOER and Ontario, but more were to come. ScratchMapping joined as a diplomat to the Anarx and EestiBall joined to be experimental. Ontario violated an article of the AMT War's treaty and attacked MAPOER. Ontario annexed some land from MAPOER and puppeted the rest. FNAFfunny responded by landing naval invasions on Ontarian lands in MAPOER and liberated and puppeted MAPOER temporarily. Ratchakian (the fuck?) armies landed in MAPOER and some stood guard there to defend MAPOER from Ontario again. Then Ontario tried to invade MAPOER again, but Mobile Artillery and Ratchakian Armed Forces pushed the Ontarians out. When the page on the original wiki was made, the one before Ontario destroyed it anyway, CS got involved against Anarx. Soon after CS got involved, Dantomkia (UKballPro) got involved as well. Then, Ontario vandalized the page and said it was set up, because Latvia was banned. Basically, after that, CS said he contacted the Scratch Team or something and got Ontario permanently IP banned. "Ontario, one more like that and I will launch a decent-sized missile at you" -Dantomkia, annoyed at page vandalisation "CS never reported me, Kokomo or Ontario" -Latvia "Turns out, it was wisest AND CS" -Ontario Then Anarx started to die and some, like ScratchMapping, declared on Ontario. But he was PERM IP BANNED. So it doesn't quite work. Post War As the 2nd Great Mapping War, this started the name we now know and hate. "To be completely honest with you, the treaty will never get made, also I refuse to sign it anyways. lolololololo. Oh, and by the way, you cant really force me into submission considering you cucks already banned me from scratch. I'll be seeing you on YouTube we?." -Ontario Post War Correspondence, TFoS comments: Ontario: Nobody is getting any part of me, and if there is a treaty saying so, then i refuse to sign it! A Fandom user Wisest: Then we'll wait for you to insult another SMCer and use it to report your account. Ontario: dude the war was staged cs is tge real enemy Wisest: Says you and what army? I'm launching a lecture-grade nuke at you if you dare to reply. Enjania: i dared to reply Dominica: Me too, because even an island nation in Africa isn't afraid of miner block man. JYA: B*tch, imma tear you apart when I get on that sweet, succulent treaty did man. Category:Mapper Wars Category:Wars